


Of Friendships and Days Off

by mobilisinmobili



Series: Ice One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coach Victor Nikiforov, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Enabling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, Post-Grand Prix Final, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, he demands perfection, katsuki yuuri can be scary, pro athletes, public skate sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: The time when Yuuri's friends invited the two to come skate during the day off...or..Pro skaters have no chill





	Of Friendships and Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> In the timeline of "Of Modesty and Overachievers"

“You’re joking…” was all Isaac could get out as he looked up from lacing up his skates.

“I was  _ drunk _ , okay?!” Andrew threw his hands haphazardly in the air, motioning with obvious panic. 

“I told them to meet here and gave them the directions and I got a ‘ _ okay, sounds good _ ’ in response so it didn’t occur to me that I send the  _ dumbest  _ text ever!” 

“They didn’t say anything else?” 

“Look!” Andrew nearly threw the phone in his haste to show Isaac the text. But Isaac threw it back the moment his eyes landed on the screen. 

“Oh my god!” 

“What?!” Andrew dove for the phone. He caught it before turning it forward. And nearly dropped it himself when he saw the bubbles stop and a new message pop up. 

“T-they’re here…” 

And within moments the double doors opened. 

The two stared, jolting as they made eye contact with familiar faces. 

“Hey!” Yuuri waved, tugging on Victor’s sleeve to pull his attention back. 

The two returned the wave warily, staring as the two world champion skaters got closer and closer. 

“I think Melissa said she couldn’t make it, but Stephanie and Darius are carpooling over right now.” Yuuri informed the two with a small smile. 

“So you guys can head in first. Victor and I just need to pay for the passes since we brought our skates.” 

Isaac’s eyes dropped to the bags in both skaters hands. Bags that had skates that probably cost more than the team’s skates put together. 

“O-okay. Yeah. We’ll see you inside” he grabbed Andrew by the arm and hauled the other boy unsteadily towards the rink doors, leaving Victor and Yuuri to make their way to the ticket counter.

* * *

 

Thankfully the rink wasn’t as packed as it normally was. Definitely not empty but sparse enough to be able to move freely around and in the center.  Which was where Isaac and Andrew stared at the two sitting together outside the rink lacing up their skates. 

Just the skates alone made them stick out in the wave of brown rental and hockey skates. 

They saw the two discuss something before Nikiforov nodded, standing before pulling Yuuri up as well. 

The two walked over to the door with practiced ease and paused, taking their guards off. They didn’t leave them at the door like Isaac had done, choosing to step onto the ice with the guards in hand. 

They skated half a lap and came to a stop at the coach’s box, setting their guards down there. Nikiforov pulled his hoodie off, revealing a well fitted grey compression shirt, before setting it down next to his guards. Yuuri followed suit, unzipping his warm up jacket and placed it on top of the hoodie. 

They looked like they were back in Russia, dressed for practice with their sweat slick tops and black joggers unlike the rest of the rink dressed in jeans or sweatpants. 

“I bet if you took a photo of them right now and posted it on instagram people would think they were in Russia about to start practice…” Andrew mused.

“I guess it’s to be expected. I mean, they practically live on ice. I don’t know why I expected something more.. Casual…” Isaac answered. 

“-so strange…” Victor’s voice got louder as the two skated closer to the middle. 

“Yakov would be so pissed if he saw us right now.” Yuuri added with snort. 

“Could you imagine what he’d do if we just skipped the warm up laps altogether?” 

“Probably kick us off the ice. But we did stretch, so I guess that’s a positive!” Yuuri answered, coming to a stop. 

“Okay but in all seriousness, what exactly do  _ you  _ do during public skate? Don’t you have freestyle time for the team?” Yuuri asked Isaac curiously, eyes following the dozens of hockey skates scratching up the ice. 

“I just...skate?” 

“Do you?” 

“I mean, I’ll do laps and maybe practice some spins...”

He messed nervously with the cuffs of his hoodie. 

“What about you guys?” there was a beat of silence as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. 

He, a collegiate level athlete just asked two world champion Olympic medalists what they did during public skate. Of course they wouldn’t go to public skate. They’d have no  _ reason  _ to go to public skate. 

Hell. Isaac was pretty sure they could just book the whole rink for days if they really wanted to. Why would they choose to voluntarily come to a packed rink full of scratched up ice and kids not watching where they were going and people making chains that blocked entire parts of the rink lap itself when they could go skate on olympic sized rinks alone. 

Victor didn’t miss the sudden discomfort and jumped in, answering Isaac’s question.

“Well, sometimes we have big combined practices with the junior level skaters where we work on jumps and footwork and help the kids out. *Remember, Yuuri? Like the last time with Yura?”

Yuuri broke out into a fit of laughter at the memory. 

“He was  _ so  _ mad.”

“Was he?” Victor quirked a brow. 

“You dragged him across the ice. He had to weave between the kids while trying to get my phone back.” 

“Hmmm.” Victor nodded. 

“He did pretty well for someone with a fever.” he chuckled. 

“But as you were saying.” Victor turned his attention back to Isaac who jolted when he realized it. 

“You skate around?” 

Isaac nodded. 

“Okay.” Victor glided forward skating into his inside edge to come behind the group before stopping, draping his lean arms around the two friends as he pushed off. 

“Lets go!” 

The two nearly slipped in surprise as they realized what was happening. 

“Come on. It’s time to skate.” he winked at Yuuri before shoving the two into the passing area of the rink when a sizable gap appeared. 

Andrew found his composure surprisingly quick as he followed behind Isaac. 

They saw Yuuri and Victor lap the other people, weaving between the slow and unbalanced skaters with notable grace and nimbleness before popping up behind Isaac and Andrew.

“This is nice.” Victor stated, gliding at the right speed with practiced ease. Yuuri nodded from his side. 

“I think the last time I came to a rink just to skate laps was when I was about six and just learning how to skate.”

“Six?!” Andrew exclaimed. 

“I got started early. I got a coach when I was seven, and from then on it was all choreography and jumps. I didn’t really ever have to go to open public skate sessions.” 

“Is that a Russian thing?” he asked. 

Victor shrugged. 

Yes and no? Not everyone in Russia starts that young, and not everyone in Russia becomes a pro. My parents just wanted me out of their hair so they put me somewhere acceptable.” 

Andrew winced. It had sounded casual but he could just imagine the type of parents Victor’s parents were from that sentence alone. 

“But it’s nice.” Victor smiled, glancing over at Yuuri who kept in step with ease. 

“This, just skating to skate. I forgot how nice it is, even if it’s crowded.” 

They fell into companionable silence as they neared the rink door. 

“Guys!” all four looked up. 

“You made it!” Andrew exclaimed waving. 

“I forgot my id so Darius had to drive me all the way back to my dorm.” Stephanie replied, stepping out onto the ice, pausing as her eyes landed on Victor and Yuuri. 

“Okay, I’m sorry but this is so bizzare... “

“Oh…” Isaac followed her line of sight. 

“Did you really invite Olympic medaling pro skaters to public skate on their day off?” she looked genuinely confused. 

“It’s fine! This is fun!” Victor and Yuuri reassured the group. 

And besides, we can see how much you’ve improved!” Yuuri smirked at Isaac who paled considerably, nearly stumbling on his pick. 

“That’s a great idea!” Victor agreed, clapping Isaac on the back as he lead the boy out of the passing lanes into the middle. Yuuri followed close behind.  

“Definitely saving this memorable event.” Darius said taking his phone out. The others followed suit, standing a little ways away from the skaters. 

“I think I’d just pass out if I had to skate in front of world champion pro skaters…” Andrew said casually with his phone at ready. 

“Definitely.” Stephanie agreed. 

“Start with doubles.” Victor gave him a thumbs up. 

“Which jump?” 

“Axel and lutz.” Yuuri and Victor answered in unison, head cocking marginally at the apparently self evident question.

“With an entry longer than five seconds.” Yuuri added.

Isaac recoiled slightly. 

So  _ this  _ was what they were like during practice… Eerily calm  with no chill about the two hardest jumps. 

“Start with a double.” Victor clarified. 

Isaac nodded before skating toward the far right end of the middle before looping around, building enough momentum before pushing his left and right leg into position for a spread eagle. He held it steadily for six seconds before kicking his right leg through, launching himself up into a double rotation with his arms pulled in and his left skate over his right in good form before landing clean, pausing a few seconds before pushing his left skate out into position wobbling a little before gliding for a solid five seconds before lifting back into standing position. 

“Again.” Victor ordered, arms crossed against his chest looking every bit the coach he’d looked during the infamous grand prix. 

Isaac didn’t hesitate, turning and skating back. 

He fumbled the entrance, but manage to catch himself before he passed the two. 

“Stop!” he turn into a stop from his spread eagle position before skating hesitantly back. 

“Again. From the beginning.” 

He did as he was told, skating back before properly entering into the spread eagle, holding it before launching into his axel. He landed and pushed into the eagle immediately, hoping against all hopes that neither of the skaters would notice the fact that he nearly tipped forward as he got his feet where they needed to be. 

But they did. 

Of course they did… 

“I saw that.” Yuuri smirked. 

“Again.” Victor added. 

_ Damn it. _

* * *

 

It had taken another five attempts before the two were happy, much to Isaac’s relief. He was starting to sweat and it didn’t help that people started to really stare. He could feel it. Some on ice and some in the bleachers but they were staring no doubt. 

“Can you land a triple?” Victor asked, skating around as Isaac focused on taking deep breaths. 

“Not consistently…” he managed to get out. 

“Okay, good. I want to see your triple, with a normal entrance.” Victor stated before skating back to Yuuri. 

Isaac blanched, hoping to whatever deity was above to help him land the jump. 

He skated toward the edge before skating backwards, building up considerable speed before gliding on his right outside edge, pressing his left leg back before skating onto it, arms and free right leg bent back at the ready. He kicked his right leg through as he brought his arms up, pulling everything tight from his arms to his left skate over right. Almost flying in the air before coming down. 

He let out the breath he’d been holding in relief as he sunk into his landing. 

Yuuri and Victor clapped, conversing quietly with their eyes still locked on Isaac, who in all honesty felt a little light headed at the successful jump. 

“Your next competition, when is it?” 

Victor asked as Isaac skated towards the two. 

“I think we have a month and a week or something like that. Why…?” 

“How are your spins?” Victor rolled through the question. 

“Ummmm…..” Isaac looked flustered, returning to fiddling with his sleeves. 

“Can you do a death drop?” Victor pushed. 

“Kind of?” 

“Let’s see it.” he ordered, skating back to give Isaac space. Isaac in turn tried his best to pull of his slow death drop into a normal sit spin, which going by the quirked brows wasn’t too bad. 

“You’re hesitating before the jump and that’s making you lose momentum. And your arms are all over the place.” Victor skated out before entering the drop full force getting massive height before straightening into a clean sit spin and then exit. 

“Again.“  

Isaac went for it, trying his best to just go for it. 

There was more power this time, and it showed as he consciously had to hold his arms at steady positions. 

But the spin and exit were clean which made him feel a lot better. 

“Good.” Victor clapped. 

“Now that you’ve got that, I’m going to show you your new competition grade combination.”

* * *

 

Following the personal request of both Yuuri and Victor, everyone posted their photos/videos on insta after the session had ended and they were a good distance away from the rink at the diner they’d decided to go to for dinner. 

“I love you both, but tbh, I still think you guys are insane.” Isaac slumped back in his seat, reaching for his cup of coke. 

“You did so well today!” Victor admonished, still looking through the menu.

“That’s what happens when you invite your pro skater friends over to an ice rink of their day off.” Yuuri winked before shrugging. 

“And besides, now that you’re my friend, I have an especially vested interest in you wiping out the other competition.” Victor added lightly. 

“But for right now, I have a serious question.” he glanced over at Yuuri. 

“Hmm?” 

“What is a  _ meatloaf _ ? And why do the oreos need to be deep fried???” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *plug for "I'll Catch You Mid Fall(Always)


End file.
